state_of_firestonefandomcom-20200213-history
Baron Natertot8425
Baron_Natertot8425 is a controversial character within Firestone politics and one of the only outspoken socialist/communists, later leading to a meme rebellion and Break Away Nation after majority of his Firestone career, and prominent defender in the major case State of Firestone v. Baron_Natertot8425 which is still highly contested by many. Physical Appearance ' Baron_Natertot8425 has had a wide variety over the years he has been within Firestone. Originally he was what could be dressed as what could be described as a '''Vietnamese Rice Farmer in mid to late 2016. Soon after the start of 2017, at the start of Baron_Natertot8425's second term as a Senator, he had changed his outfit into its modern recreation, as Vietmouse still having kept his previous straw hat, and the Vietnamese astatic of the avatar. His suits have commonly changed throughout the periods, months, and events but is most commonly known to be in his traditional blue suit by the Roblox Gucci company. More commonly, when not in a professional political or business attire, wears the Theo Oculos Rthro outfit, but maintains his mouse appearance on his head. Early Career Baron_Natertot8425, was originally in June of 2017, elected into the Stapleton County Council under County Council Chairman mrcps11222, and County Executive Ash1835, and worked on a local level for several months, not even being within the official State of Firestone discord for a period of his term in the County. At this time, Baron_Natertot8425's name was only known within the Stapleton County Council, and during his term, no major events within the County occurred, due to the lack of competition at the period between the Executive branch of the State Government of Firestone, and the County Government of Firestone. Baron_Natertot8425 was elected officially to the Senate in September the twentieth of the same year, and resigned from the County Council roughly two days prior, due to his expected victory. No major events occured between the time of his resignation, and swearing in and inauguration as a Senator. Senate First Election into Office When Baron_Natertot8425 came into the Senate, he campaigned with a promise of strong change to the status quo in the government, and at the time was a full independent and was not apart of any political party, organization, nor did he participate nor speak with any prior conversations, which allowed Baron_Natertot8425 to barely manage to win election into the Senate by the system of voting at the time, which allowed such people to get into office. First Term During Baron_Natertot8425's first term in the Senate Office, not much happened politically, or legislatively. He did actively participate in sessions and participate boldly in debates though. The largest legislation of which was proposed by Baron_Natertot8425 was to help the Congress for the future suspend the operations of the County Government with a supermajority. It had passed the Senate, and House, but was later vetoed by the Governor due to vital sections missing. Baron_Natertot8425 had served the remainder of his term peacefully, without any major events occuring. House of Representatives big gay, mremote succs Mayor of Redwood inactive as hell Bjohn323 & Chief of Staff i was fired in 3 days so ovg could replace me 'FEMA' hell yes, we love fake agencies Later Career what career? Category:People Category:Person Category:Import Person Category:Senator Category:Congress Category:Representative Category:Executive Category:Cabinet